People like taking pictures in special occasions and tourist spots. With the progress of digital image technology, the conventional cameras are gradually replaced by digital cameras. In recent years, in order to improve the picture quality of a captured image, the number of pixels of CCD image capturing device is being remarkably increased in a digital camera. The larger the number of display pixels becomes, the slower a processing speed gets, resulting in difficulty in displaying a line view smoothly. Consequently, it is not realistic to perform a displaying process by using all of the number of pixels of the image capturing part. These pictures could be stored in digital forms as image files, so the user may view the photos through a computer or any other digital device, such as cellular phone, PDA, or even a digital camera. The image data captured by a digital camera is generally transferred to a personal computer and other data processing devices for being further processed, stored, or printed. The digital camera is equipped with a host interface for connecting the digital camera to a personal computer in order to transfer image data to the personal computer as a host computer so as to process and/or store the image data. Therefore, by the digitized function of the digital camera and the data processing ability of the personal computer, the applications of the digital image are more and more popular in the daily life. Moreover, the photographs stored in a personal computer can be processed or added with multimedia effect. Although taken by a conventional camera, the pictures may still be stored as image files through a scanner. Hence, almost all pictures could be treated as digital files. The user therefore could utilize the device with the ability of simple image processing to review the occasions and scenery of the pictures. However, the picture could only capture and preserve still image. Comparing with the video, the picture is boring and dull. Everyone in the picture is still and frozen. Especially there are many friends or relatives in that occasion.
The convention way to make the still image more vivid is generating a slide show of plentiful images. At first, the user chooses some image files from the storage means, and determines the display sequence or time interval if needed. Then the computer would display these selected images one after another, manually or automatically. With more elaborate functions, the computer may further shrink or enlarge the whole images to fit the window or screen.
Even though displayed in a conventional slide show, the pictures are still images as before. To make the pictures or still images more animated and multimedia-effective, what is desired is an attractive way for presenting an image.